Chrono Cross:A Time For Laughter
by a1boogz
Summary: [ONE SHOT]The final battle with Lavos and a few resolutions afterwards.


Chrono Cross: A Time For Laughter  
By: Al-I-Bus  
A1boogz@aol.com  
  
Ah yes, disclaimer time. Chrono Cross and all characters mentioned within are the property of Square-Electronic Arts. They own 'em, I don't intend to benefit financially from the production or distribution of this work of fiction.  
  
Yeah, well I'm bored with this summer shit. I'm beating Chrono Cross for the umpteenth time, and, finally, I've decided to try out a Chrono Cross fanfic. Welcome back to all the loyalists out there, I'm a try and keep putting stuff out on a more consistent basis, but I'm not sure if I can. But stay tuned fellas. There are a few projects that I must complete.  
  
Now then. Bullshit over, down to it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Even as time itself swirled around them, the onslaught upon Lavos continued. The problem was that destroying Lavos wouldn't free Kid, no Schala, no.....well at this point it didn't matter to Serge, or was he Janus? Did he even exist? These questions he quickly pushed out of his mind. He knew one thing, he had to save Kid.  
  
Catching Glenn's eye, he nodded. Simultaneously they dashed forward, completing their devastating double-tech assault on the creature. Shockingly, none of this seemed to be slowing Lavos down in the least bit. Serge leapt out of the way as the monster countered with a burst of dark energy.  
  
Karsh wasn't as fast, however. A yellow-elemental attack from Lavos blasted him off of his feet. He flew through the air and skidded to a halt some distance away. Serge darted under Lavos' red-elemental energy burst, and pushed his comrade out of the way just as flames scorched the earth he had occupied. This wasn't looking too good.  
  
Norris emptied his weapon into the beast's side, while Viper and the other Dragoons battled the smaller beasts that continued to clamor around on all sides of them. Although the party was large, the odds were heavily tipping in Lavos' favor as it showed no signs of tiring.  
  
Good old trustworthy Glenn thought of it first. Shouting to make his voice heard over the commotion, and covering himself as best he could to defend against the green-elemental burst of wind, he called out to Serge.  
" The Chrono Cross!!! You have to use it, or we can't get her out. That has to be it!"  
  
The blast finally knocked him from his feet, and Serge nodded. He dashed over to where his friend lay, but was pounded by a mid-level black-element just as he reached him.   
" You okay Glenn?" a muffled groan reached his ears. Wincing, Serge dragged his battered body from the ground, and with his one free arm, dragged his comrade as far back to safety as he could manage.  
  
Fondling his grid, Serge called upon the powers of the white-element, and cast a healing spell upon his entire party.   
" That should help them out for a little while."   
Glenn, meanwhile had lifted his head sorely and again insisted upon Serge using the lost element.  
  
" I'm not sure how to Glenn!" The two of them dove in opposite directions as a blue-element sent a torrent of water rushing between them.  
" Steena, mentioned that it wouldn't work unless it was used properly. Something about a pattern or something." Serge shouted above the roar of the water.  
  
Suddenly (and quite conveniently the author points out), Fargo smashed headlong into our hero. Serge's grid was jostled violently, and, as the roar of the waters died down, the Chrono Cross slid out of its cleft. It glowed brightly for a moment, then began to change colors rapidly.  
  
Not stopping to think, Serge leapt upon the item, and held it up high. For a moment, everything froze.  
--------------------------------------  
  
When those who were there spoke about it later, they found themselves at a loss when trying to explain what happened next. All of the accounts contain the flash of light, and then several soothing tones of sound, an almost musical sound. When the light died down, the stories go, there was Kid, raising herself into a sitting position shaking her aching head.  
  
Lavos was nowhere to be seen, all evidence of his presence gone. All that remained was the beach. The sun shone down upon them, and the waves washed gently over their feet. They had won, it seemed. Ironically, Kid, who by now was up, was the first to react.  
  
Jumping into the air she let out a cry of joy and pumped her fist, then pulled Serge to her and planted a rather passionate kiss upon him. She pushed him down into the sand and tried as hard as she could to suck his lungs out of his body, while those gathered around smiled, as the realization hit them. (Leena, of course, is the exception, but she fumed quietly on the side).  
  
Kid finally ended her embrace, pushing him down even further into the sand, and giving him a swift kick in the ribs for taking advantage of her. All Serge could do was smile as he raised himself up. And that is the end.  
--------------------------------------  
  
ME: Ok, so I'm lying. Don't leave.....Hey!!!! You!!!!! Man I'm talking to you dammit!!!! I got a lot more than this.....bear with me for a second. Ok Now I'm continuing the fic. Impatient bugger!  
--------------------------------------  
  
The S.S. Invincible had never seen such a party. Fireworks flashed overhead the entire evening, and the night sky was filled with more than lights, as the Magical Dreamers performed over and over again. Trays upon trays of food were continually being served, as Orcha showed his skills off for all of them. it was a wonderful evening. It was now, it seemed, a time for laughter.  
  
Serge was a bit tipsy. He was, after all, the hero. Every time he moved, someone raised another glass and toasted him. Finally, while everyone's attention was captivated during the duel between Fargo and General Viper, he was able to slip, with Glenn down to the ship's docking area. (Don't worry, no yaoi. It disgusts me).  
  
They sat for a while, rocking with the boat, both very happy, and drunk. Glenn spoke first.  
" You know, Serge, your kind of going to have a girl problem."  
He lifted his head and nudged his chum.  
" Hey man, do you hear me!?"  
  
Serge lifted his eyes to meet Glenn's and shrugged.  
" Hmmm... how to fix it."  
He shook his head:  
" Glenn my pal, I haven't the slightest idea. Actually, it won't be too complicated."  
  
Glenn raised an eyebrow at that one.  
" Eh, came to a decision already. That can only mean one thing...."  
Serge nodded and stood.  
" I need to go find Leena."  
--------------------------------------  
  
Leena was leaning against the railing on the boat's port side, staring up at the flashing bursts of light. She showed no signs of registering Serge's presence as he leaned into the spot next to her. He tried to start speaking, but she cut him off.  
" Dummy!"  
Serge raised an eyebrow confused.  
  
She spun around and pushed her face inches away from his nose. Tears danced in her chocolate brown eyes. Serge couldn't look away.  
" I love you, Serge, but I, well my counterpart in your world. She can't....you've become too much for me."  
Serge tried to speak, but she cut him off again with a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
" You'll always be my best friend. And you'll always love me. And the same goes for me. But I can't....you do realize you're going to become a legend don't you?"  
All he could do was open and close his mouth once or twice, like a fish gasping for air. She smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
" Plus, I think some of FATE's orders should be followed."  
Her gaze lingered over Serge's shoulder. He turned his head and saw a familiar blonde approaching him.  
" Leena.....I..We...Thanks friend."  
She smiled at him, and walked off. As she passed Kid she stopped her and whispered something in her ear. Kid smiled and nodded then continued on towards Serge.  
  
" There ya' are mate. Everyone was wondering where you two had snuck off to. Maybe Serge an' Glenn tricked one of them barmaids inta joinin' em for some fun eh!"  
She nudged him playfully in the side, causing him to wince.  
" If ya think that hurt."  
She raised her mouth to within an inch of his ear.  
" Then wait until tonight..."  
She licked his earlobe playfully, causing him to shudder.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and stared into those blue eyes. He swore he could see water rippling there. Leaning in, he kissed her softly.  
" Kid, I was wondering. After this is all over, I'm going back to my world.......and well, Leena and I just had this talk......and...well"  
  
The smile that she flashed him would have melted one of Fargo's Iceberg attacks. For a moment all he could do was stare at her. Her dancing blue eyes, her flashing white teeth, her dazzling blonde hair, her....his inner monologue was cut short as she asked him a question.  
" Serge, can I come to your world with you? Can I live in your village, or wherever you wanna live?"  
She waited for a moment and looked shyly down towards the deck.  
" And Serge, can I be your wife?"  
  
His mind spun at unbelievable speeds. He felt a fire rise from his feet up to his face. He answered all of her questions with one word and a kiss.  
" Yes."  
--------------------------------------  
  
Glenn stood up and stretched. After his chat with Serge, he had gone back to the party. Luckily for him, he had plopped down at the right table. Riddel dropped into the chair next to him, followed shortly by Miki, Janice, and Orhla. A soft squishing sound beneath him, let him know that his courage had just dripped out of his ass, along with his spine.  
  
Riddel giggled. He looked at her, she looked away, then giggled again. He then looked around the table. Three pairs of wondrously beautiful eyes met his. He gulped. Miki broke the tension.  
" Oh don't worry Glenn, you're safe here."  
Orhla went next.  
" Yeah we won't bite....giggle....unless you want us to."  
  
He swallowed hard again. Then he felt a leg rubbing against his under the table. A part of his body shot up immediately.  
" You know Riddel..."  
Miki this time,  
" Your fiance's little brother is absolutely luscious. I've been trying to catch his eye the entire trip. But he was always so wrapped up with your duty. But now...."  
She winked seductively at him, and sank in her chair a little. Her foot traced a path up his inner thigh and caressed certain something nestled between his legs. He was now as hard as the Einlazer.  
  
Janice grabbed his arm,  
" You wanna dance?"  
She dragged him off to the dance floor, where he was completely lost.  
  
After an hour, and a few more glasses of ale, Miki was the one who kissed him. Hard.  
There was a knock on the door. It was her.  
" Wasn't it nice of my friends to play along."  
Glenn was at a loss for words. Miki stood before him, clad only in a light, silky, dazzlingly white robe. Her long legs stretched out, forever it seemed. She kissed him hard again.  
" C'mon Glenn. You'll be coming with me tonight.  
(Tasteless I know, but it's my fic so :-p)  
--------------------------------------  
  
Kid's head lay on his chest. They lay in the bed, finding contentment in the sound of each other's breathing. Kid tipped her face upwards and kissed him again.  
" Serge, I love you." He smiled and kissed her softly on the top of her head.  
  
It had been wonderful, what they had experienced. While it was happening he felt completely comfortable. In fact, it was as if he had belonged inside her. It almost made him sad when he had to withdraw. Since then they had been laying in bed, holding onto each other. Serge it seemed, had struck gold. Even if it did have an Australian accent.  
  
Kid, being alone for most of her life, had a bit more knowledge than he did, so she took the lead. It had been a wonderful experience to say the least. Now as she felt something pressing against her backside, a grin spread across her face.  
  
" Hmmm....well, you did save the world. I get to work now."  
That said she ducked under the blanket.  
  
Serge began to twitch violently....  
--------------------------------------  
  
End  
  
Well it was something I wanted to write. Sorry about the bit of lime at the end, if it bothered you, sorry about it. R&R, al comments are welcome. I've been burned a bit, usually by cowardly reviewers who don't leave an email for further discussion. If you liked it great. If not that's fine too  
  
One thing though, I'm trying to get better with everything I've written, so if you didn't like it don't just say, it sucked. Please point out your favorite weakness.  
  
I think I tried hard to maintain some semblance of reality here. The pattern of elements is the one used in the game to get the good ending, I tried to use Kid's Australian accent, I held back from blowing it into a lemon at the end.  
  
The Miki/Glenn thing is just something I wanted to do. Miki's gorgeous, for a cartoon, and Glenn was a great character. So I wanted to hook them up.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Keep on the look out for more from myself, Al-I-Bus.  
  
One  
  
Bus 


End file.
